


Fucking Field Moment

by wallspider



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair, Despair Harukawa Maki, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Maki is a manipulator, Makoto is dead, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Hinata Hajime, the rp killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallspider/pseuds/wallspider
Summary: After a death that leads many others into despair, Maki takes her boyfriend Hajime under her wing. / Is literally from a rp thanks May you killed my mind.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Fucking Field Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I blame literally everybody in this rp for destroying each other.

Maki tentatively walked through the grass, focused on the small form in front of her. Hajime held his knees to his chest and gazed at the night sky. His back faced her, but only until her shoes crunched against the fallen leaves.

“Huh?” He spun around. His partner loomed over him, casting a shadow against what little moonlight there was. She crouched into the grass beside him, never turning her eyes away from Hajime.

“Are you a liar?” She spat. Hajime stared back at her, hesitating.

“I killed him.” He mumbled, holding his legs even tighter. Thin arms shook as he did so.

“Huh?” Maki gasped, snapping out of her cold demeanor. _“How did Hajime get this fucked up?”_ She thought. “Who?...” Her hands shot out and clasped onto his shoulders. “Hajime, what happened? What did you do?”

“Maki?...” The man is traumatized, baby.

“H-Hajime…” She decided to stop her current approach and instead wrapped her arms tightly around him. "It's me. I'm alive, I'm fine.” Maki whispered into his ear. “Thanks to you. You saved me, y'know that right?"

“I saved you?” Hajime muttered, voice wavering. She pulled away and smiled.

"Yes, you kept your promise, didn't you? Your loyalty, Your love, your words... everything. It saved me.” Maki declared. “You did everything that you could for me and that's all that matters!"

“Yeah… I did it for you…” He let go of his arms and faced Maki.

With his right eye blazing red, he shouted, “I killed Makoto for you!” The words echoed throughout the empty field and bounced off of the surrounding trees.

"So, Makoto died? You killed him?" Her head titled in wonder, but snapped into a sinister smile. "That's fine. I'm just glad I have you, y'know?” Hajime’s eyes widened. “We just need each other. No one else."

“That’s right… just me and you!” He screamed as he lept forward. Hajime grasped onto Maki’s hands. “Forever!” 

"I can kill Komaru too..." Leaning in, Hajime let their noses touch. Maki sighed and gently cupped his smooth face.

"I really have broken you haven't I? Well, none of that is necessary.. at least not for now. Let's just stay here for a moment.. just me and you, let's just pretend that everyone else is just gone. Mhm~" Maki hummed.

"Yeah... everyone else is gone..." Shaking hands pulled at the grass as he laughed. "Haha... Ha..."

“Yeah, It's just me and you in the whole world..everyone else is gone." She gently reassured him.

“Yeah!” A laughing fit took over him. Wide smiles stretched out Hajime’s skin as his mind withered away even more.

"All this is my fault. You know that right? I want you to hate now. Despair.” She said, leaning in. “Do you love me? Despite every lie I ever told you?" Her fingers nervously twisted in her hair.

“Are you… a liar?” Hajime’s voice faltered. She bit down on her lip. _“Fuck, I’m losing him.”_

“I am a liar.” She confessed. “However, I never once lied to you about my feelings, have I?"

“Yeah… why would you lie about your feelings? Haha…” It took so much willpower to keep Maki from smiling widely. This man would do anything for her at this rate.

“You love me, right? I will destroy the world if you want me to!” The boy yelled.

"Of course I do, Hajime, I would never lie to you like that! I had to lie to you,” She slowed down to carefully choose her words, “For you... for us.. for our future."

"Hajime. If what you say is true, I need your help, I need you more than ever. You must help me destroy Future Foundation HQ once and for all." She ordered. To her, she isn’t speaking to her boyfriend. Instead, she’s telling a servant his plans for the day.

“I will… because I love you.” He confessed for the hundredth time that night.

“... I love you too…” Maki muttered as she stood up. "Let's go Hajime, we must run away from here together... in secret. We can finish this conversation back at our new base, in the meantime thought it will just be you and me walking." Hajime scrambled to his feet and followed his Love as she began to walk away. 

"We used to always walk in the park and through the outdoors together.. but that Foundation took our time together away.. that's unneeded. Hey, Hajime.. let's walk back together like we always did before, okay!” She enthusiastically offered her hand.

“Yeah… let’s go. We have a future to destroy and a future to create.” He replied, carefully accepting her delicate hand.

"Yes, and this time really will be together.. no one can stop us now. As long as you’re here with me." Maki grinned.

"That's right... we are Unstoppable, because... Despair keeps moving forward!" Hajime once again shouted, laughing loudly.

"That's right, despair is so right. It's the right way for our futures.. for everyone's futures." With that, they disappeared into the thick trees, down a path only Maki knew.


End file.
